


What Does It Mean

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, F/F, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, character study sort of, weiss contemplates love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: While still at Beacon, Weiss wonders about love and vulnerability.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 25





	What Does It Mean

The thing, Weiss finds, about loving Yang, is that it’s easy.It shouldn’t be.Not for her.Yang is everything Weiss was ever taught to despise.Yang is no one.No status.No wealth.Just the exuberant, loud older sister of the partner Weiss should never have been paired with in the first place.

Yang is impulsive.She rushes into things.Atlas will melt before she ever stops to _plan_ out a strategy.

She burns so brightly in Weiss’s life that the world doesn’t seem so cold and barren when she’s around.It’s almost a nice feeling.Almost.Not quite.Weiss doesn’t let it be a nice feeling.She’s better than that.She’s focused.Her resolve is absolute.She needs to be…

Honestly, Weiss doesn’t know anymore.

What does it feel like to love without anxiety?Without worry?Fear?Without the necessity to be _perfect_?She’s wondered that more and more since arriving at Beacon.It’s always felt like, to earn the love of her family, Weiss has to fill a certain role, for each of them.The perfect heiress for Father.The perfect combatant for Winter.Weiss isn’t even sure any more for Mother; she gave up on that one a long time ago.Whitley, too.Weiss has tried, struggled, but she’s never been able to find the thing that will make him love her.

Weiss has always sort of assumed, _that would be it for me, my heart’s another absentee_.What she told herself she felt was love, but her heart was never truly in it.Not really.Regardless, that was enough.It had to be.

Before Yang came along and messed everything up.

Weiss doesn’t know what to do with her feelings now.With the desires she feels.That she’s _allowing_ herself to feel.She wants them so badly.

They’re also terrifying.

Every moment Yang brushes against her.When their fingertips accidentally touch.When Yang smiles or teases her.There’s a fluttering, a quickening of her heart that Weiss has never truly felt before.She wants to coddle it, to protect it, keep it safe from all that would harm it.

Weiss also wants to smash it, destroy it, bury any trace of it down so deep there’s no hint of it left.That’s what she’s always done.To protect herself.To make life bearable.

And yet.And yet, Weiss sees the affection between her teammates, between the members of her _new family_ , and she starts to let go of the desire to push everything out.To keep her spikes icy and sharp so nothing can harm her because whatever threat exists will either be impaled or frozen long before they ever reach her.

It never occurred to Weiss before now that ice’s greatest weakness is the fire that can melt it.It should make her fearful.Fire destroying everything she’s ever done to keep herself safe.But, it doesn’t.

Yang’s fire is warm, gentle, comforting.It blazes, but it doesn’t burn.It creates light where there isn’t any, but it doesn’t turn everything around it to ashes.

Sometimes, Weiss almost thinks that the firelight glinting off crystals of ice would be beautiful.She wonders about that.They’re not quite there yet.But, perhaps one day, they will be.


End file.
